Your Tennis Ball, My Face
by Melissax3
Summary: Ryoma starts to wonder about why the drawing on Sakuno's tennis ball seems to look a bit like him, and why she just so happens to like it so very much. A different look at it. Oneshot. R&R please.


Well this is just a short one-shot. This is actually the first thing i've written since Date Your Senpais. The idea came to me while I was playing tennis. It's actually an interesting story how...I'll post it at the end if anyone's interested.

Also, this came out kind of rushed so it might have some errors, and I do apologize for that. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Prince of Tennis, but I do have a tennis racket. Close enough, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma sat on his bed contemplating today's events while tossing a tennis ball up in the air with one hand and catching it with the other. Lets see, he had went to school, got caught sleeping in English class, talked his way out of a detention with the teacher by impressing her with his bilingual talents, then beat Momo for the umpteenth time in tennis. And now he decided to take a little break for what he called "Ryoma time." Yes this was his sacred part of the day which no one dare disturb, not ever a certain little girl by the name of oh, let's say, Ryuzaki Sakuno. And yet, without even the slightest knowledge, she had wondered into his thoughts.

You see, earlier that day, while going home from tennis, Ryoma had saw her hitting the ball at the wall for practice. Of course Ryoma wouldn't dare leave without adding a snide remark he called advice, and throwing in a "Mada mada dane," just for fun. But on the way how he remembered the ball she was hitting...it was that ball she had marked with a face on it. And as he lay in his bed he couldn't help but think that face looked like his.

_'So Ryuzaki drew my face on her favorite tennis ball...'_ At this, Ryoma smirked. Well let's fast forward a few seconds through Ryoma's basking in glory, when suddenly, his eyes widened. "Why is Ryuzaki hitting a ball with my face on it?" Ryoma thought aloud. True in all the tennis magazines he had read there had always been some tennis advice here or there that he thought was completely useless, such as imagining you opponent's face is the ball, and so maybe one or twice he had tried that on Fuji..or his father...maybe when he wasn't even playing them, themselves. But why was little, sweet Ryuzaki hitting a ball with _his_ face on it?

_'What did I do to her?'_ he wondered. Okay so there was that one time, when he accidentally insulted her cooking, to which he wasn't even aware of until Horio and Tomoka and rudely told him. Okay and he kind of appeared to ignore her even though she came to every one of his games, and when she tried to start conversations when they walked home together, he mostly responded with "Hn." But that was just who he was, that didn't mean she had to take his anger out on him. Besides he didn't think of how that would really annoy her, I mean it wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything, right?

And so Ryoma began to ponder, and maybe possibly, for a second, think reasonably. "Ha, what was I thinking, Ryuzaki would never do that, she's too nice." He said to himself, as he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift away as he began to sleep.

Suddenly, Sakuno's face showed up with a racket in hand, and her eyes red with anger and her face was scary. She laughed evilly and smiled. Her face made Kawamara with a racket look like a wet puppy.

"What's the matter Ryoma-kun?" she practically spat out in a voice that barely even sounded like hers. "Don't you want to pl-ay?"

Then Ryoma's face showed up in the shape of a ball, and Sakuno took her racket and swung closer and closer and-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ryoma yelled as he shot up so that he was sitting straight up. There was a knock on the door.

"C-come in..." Ryoma stuttered.

"Ah, Ryoma, are you okay?" Nanako asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He mumbled. _'Kami, that dream was scary...'_

The doorbell rang and Nanako smiled at her cousin. "Ryoma could you please get that, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Hn." He mumbled, and got up and walked down the stairs to the door. It rang again and he opened it, and-

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said smiling. Ryoma paled and looked at her head to toe. She had her racket _with_ her in one hand, and the ball with his face on it was sticking out of her tennis bag that was only partially zipped. He stared at her for one more moment before,

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed and shut the door. Then he ran up to his room and leaned against the door so she couldn't get in. Outside his front door, Sakuno cocked her head in confusion. "But Ryoma-kun, you promised you'd help me with my tennis today..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that turned out a little differently, but oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Actually when I was playing tennis earlier today, I was really tired so I kind of lost some focus and wanted to hit the ball harder because although it was making it over the net, I felt like I still wasn't hitting it hard enough. Anyway my thoughts started wandering aimlessly and I thought about how people picture other peoples' heads on the balls they're hitting in sports like baseball, tennis, ect. And so I started going through random names of people I know and I couldn't think of anyone I actually was mad at or disliked greatly at the moment, so as you can see, picturing them as the ball wouldn't really help. So I kind of gave up on that, and then out of no where, I though of how Sakuno drew Ryoma's face on her ball, and thought "Wow that's kind of ironic." So there you have it. Oh and incase you were wondering, not to long after, I started hitting the balls harder and better. Yay me.

Anywho, please do review...I have cookies(with sprinkes). :)


End file.
